


Два факта (Two facts)

by Hedwig221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Baby Fic, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega!Sherlock, Parent!lock, Sherlock is pregnant, but ultimate happy ending cause it's me, complete fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedwig221b/pseuds/Hedwig221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон уйдет, если узнает. Он ведь всегда был против детей.<br/>Как поступить, когда еще не родившийся малыш угрожает разрушить такой прочный союз?<br/>И что же важнее - любовь или ребёнок?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Facts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535353) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 



> Фик также выложен здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/1921320

Он обращает внимание даже на самые незначительные изменения. Раньше Шерлок игнорировал бы их до тех пор, пока не заметить было невозможно. Но так было раньше, до знакомства с Джоном. Сейчас же Шерлок так тщательно изучил своё тело, что изменения дают о себе знать задолго до их очевидного проявления.

В ванной перед зеркалом Шерлок медленно исследует свой живот. Он все еще слишком худой, несмотря на усиленные старания Джона его откормить. Впрочем, думает Шерлок, это скоро изменится. На этот раз рост и телосложение не пойдут ему на руку: лишний вес будет замечен сразу, так же как и новый запах. Время практически на исходе.

Мысли кружатся в хаосе, то и дело перегоняя друг друга. Обычно такой беспорядок означает нехватку данных, но в этом случае информации больше, чем достаточно. Впервые в жизни Шерлок жалеет о своих знаниях. Ведь на их основе вытекают два факта, готовые в любой момент разрушить его жизнь.

Факт 1: Шерлок Холмс ждет ребенка.

Факт 2: Джон Ватсон не хочет заводить детей.

Они обсудили это сразу после первой вязки. Джон твердо заявил, что вопрос о детях не обсуждается. Это было сказано очень мягко, но было видно, что альфа говорил серьезно. Джон редко меняет свое мнение, а если учесть, что с тех пор прошло уже два года, то это значит, что... 

... что Шерлок совершенно не представляет, что ему делать.   
___

Это случилось после одного расследования. Оно было такое долгое, что вся интрига быстро переросла в сплошное раздражение. После двух недель без полноценного сна Шерлок с трудом стоял на ногах. Детектив потерял счет дням и уже не помнил, сколько противозачаточных таблеток он выпил и выпил ли вообще. Если честно, он даже не мог понять, как ему удалось разрешить то дело. Единственным воспоминанием был уставший Джон, который еле-еле дотащил его до кровати навстречу благословенному сну.

На следующий день у Шерлока началась течка.

И вот сейчас, четыре недели спустя...

Шерлок порывисто хватает одежду и начинает натягивать, стараясь не обращать внимания на трясущиеся руки. Что сделает Джон, когда узнает? Настоит на аборте или предложит отдать на усыновление? Или же просто уйдет? Ни один из вариантов не кажется приемлемым, но это все, что есть.

Вариант 1: Джон - врач, и аборт наверняка покажется ему оптимальным решением. Но без согласия Шерлока он на это не пойдет. Конечно, Холмс мог бы сделать всё без его ведома. Это бы полностью решило проблему. Но инстинкт защищать портит все планы. Шерлок так хочет сохранить этого ребенка, как живое подтверждение их с Джоном союза.

Вывод: вариант не подходит.

Вариант 2: Усыновление. На это Джон тоже может согласиться. Его сестра Гарри со своей женой никак не могут завести детей. Скорее всего, ребенка отдадут им. К тому же Гарри завязала с алкоголем, так что она будет хорошей матерью. Малыш будет часто видеть их с Джоном, поэтому беспокоиться будет не о чем. Но Шерлок думает, что и это ему не под силу. Он никогда не имел дело с детьми, но ведь это не просто ребенок. Это его и Джона, и Шерлок хочет наблюдать за его развитием лично, а не в качестве какого-то родственника. 

Вывод: вариант не подходит.

Вариант 3: уход Джона.

Звуки скрипки резко обрываются. Шерлок застывает на месте, чувствуя, как краска спадает с его лица. Третий вариант кажется самым вероятным исходом. Джон так много отдает и так мало получает взамен в их с Шерлоком отношениях. Детектив всегда боялся, что Ватсон однажды просто уйдет от него. Как ни смотри, ребенок определенно их разлучит. 

Вывод: из-за нелепой случайности Шерлоку придется попрощаться с единственным человеком, который, казалось, всегда будет рядом.


	2. Chapter 2

В течение нескольких недель он ведет себя так, как будто ничего не случилось. Шерлок знает, что скрываться вечно невозможно, и от этого только тяжелей. Он теперь избегает прикосновений Джона и останавливается только когда натыкается на грустный и непонимающий, но всегда заботливый взгляд. Шерлок часами играет на скрипке, лишь бы не ложиться спать одновременно с альфой; он старается быть аккуратнее на расследованиях, чтобы лишний раз не ездить в больницу. За день до следующей течки Холмс заставил себя уехать из страны и провел три дня в невыносимой тоске по Джону. 

Когда альфа начинает спрашивать в чем дело, Шерлок молчит или старается переключить его внимание на дело, пусть даже самое скучное. Ночью, когда Джон уходит спать один в свою старую комнату, Шерлок задается вопросом: а к чему все это? Если доктор все равно уйдет, зачем тянуть время и считать дни? Не лучше ли сразу устроить скандал, чтобы Джон сам захлопнул за собой дверь?

Шерлок осознает свою слабость лишь утром, когда, положив голову Джону на колени, тихо наслаждается легким касанием знакомых пальцев. Как же хочется сохранить это ощущение, чтобы было что вспоминать одинокими вечерами. 

Шерлок втайне собирает любую информацию, касающуюся детей. Воспитывать ребенка оказалось сложнее, чем он представлял. Детективу начинает казаться, что он не справится в одиночку. Как он будет смотреть за ребенком, если его все время отвлекают эксперименты и растущая преступность; если он сам часто забывает о еде и сне? Шерлоку снятся кошмары: как Майкрофт называет его ужасным родителем и забирает ребенка. Осознав, как он был одинок до знакомства с Джоном, Шерлок больше никогда не хочет быть один. 

Шерлок просыпается в холодном поту, чувствуя, как все внутри сжалось от страха. Еле-еле он успевает добежать до туалета, прежде чем его выворачивает наизнанку. 

Тем утром Джону все-таки удается его поймать.

– Что происходит? 

– Ничего.

– Нет, тут что-то неправильно. Ты опять подсел на наркотики? 

– Нет! – обиженно восклицает Шерлок. Если бы он кололся, об этом не узнал бы никто. Даже Джон. 

– Тогда что? – Джон оглядывает его. – Я не понимаю, что с тобой творится. Ты не подпускаешь меня к себе. Боже, да я забыл, когда в последний раз видел тебя без одежды! Ты спишь чаще, чем обычно, у тебя кошмары. Тебя сегодня рвало целых полчаса. Шерлок, прошу, – обеспокоенный и умоляющий взгляд синих глаз, – объясни, что случилось.

Так сильно хочется рассказать всю правду, чтобы и Джон порадовался вместе с ним. Но он только расстроится, так что Шерлок только поджимает губы и незаметно прикладывает руку к животу. Через несколько минут слышится вздох, а затем негромкий хлопок входной двери. В квартире становится абсолютно тихо, и такая тишина воцарится навсегда после того, как Джон по-настоящему уйдет. Шерлок чувствует неприятное жжение в глазах и прижимает ладони к лицу, не позволяя слезам показаться на свет. Он пытается унять тяжелый стук в висках и поэтому замечает нежданных гостей слишком поздно.

___

Их пятеро; все широкоплечие и с наглыми ухмылками. Шерлок идет с ними, не сопротивляясь, чтобы избежать ненужного риска. На глаза натягивают повязку и везут куда-то через Темзу, за милю от самых отдаленных уголков Лондона. Его привели в комнату, где пахнет рыбой и ржавчиной, и поставили на колени, а руки пристегнули наручниками к тяжелой стальной трубе. Шерлок подтягивает к себе колени, так что ожидаемый удар приходится в бедро, а не в живот.

– Чертов детектив, везде суешь свой нос, – презрительно говорит один из мужчин. – Может просто оставить тебя здесь, чтобы сдох от голода? 

Шерлоку так и хочется сказать, что он о них думает, но желание остаться в покое выигрывает. Дверь захлопывается, оставляя его одного в кромешной тьме. Не обращая внимания на боль в бедре, он, с трудом вывернув руки, достает телефон из кармана. Идиоты, даже не додумались его обыскать. В последний раз он писал смс Лестрейду, так что он открывает новое сообщение и печатает координаты. Теперь остается только ждать. Лестрейд всегда приходит, должен прийти и на этот раз.

___

Ждать пришлось долго. 

Комната холодная, и вскоре Шерлока начинает бить дрожь.

Его одолевают жажда, голод и желание побыстрей оказаться рядом с Джоном. Последнее проявляется особенно сильно. Шерлок отдал бы все, даже карьеру детектива, только бы альфа забрал его отсюда. Такие сильные эмоции его пугают.

Дверь снова открывается. Вбегает один из похитителей, хватает его за ворот рубашки, практически перекрывая дыхание. 

– Ты, дрянь! Как ты связался с ними? 

– Так полиция уже здесь, – Шерлок уже слышит их. Сирены взрезают воздух, от чего болит голова, хотя может это от того, что преступник ударил пистолетом его по виску. Голова ужасно кружится, так что, когда его воротник внезапно отпускают, Шерлока начинает шатать из стороны в сторону. 

– О... – произносит мужчина с ноткой зловещего восторга в голосе. – Так ты... Пошли-ка, сейчас повеселимся!

Открыв наручники, он поднимает его на ноги и тащит к выходу. Шерлок, несмотря на головокружение, может сказать, что земля под ногами изменилась, стала более рыхлый и жесткой – они вышли наружу. Кто-то зовет его по имени. Споткнувшись, Шерлок падает на землю и чувствует холодное и твердое дуло пистолета на затылке. Теперь, когда руки свободны, он старается как можно больше прикрыть живот, защищая ребенка. Похититель смеется, и это должно что-то значить, но он не уверен, что именно...

– Отпусти его, Дэвенпорт. Ты этим ничего не добьешься, – голос Лестрейда звучит как-то странно. 

– Да? А я думаю иначе, – отвечает мужчина. – Сколько вы заплатите за вашего бесценного детектива и щенка, которого он вынашивает?


	3. Chapter 3

На мгновение наступает полная тишина, которую никто не смеет нарушить. Слышен даже вой ветра и шум воды у берега реки. Пальцы Дэвенпорта больно вонзаются в плечо. Шерлок старается оценить ситуацию, просто подумать, но тугая повязка на глазах и кровь, стекающая по щеке мешают сосредоточиться. Он, однако, может сказать, что вокруг них по крайней мере дюжина людей, хотя кроме Лестрейда определить никого нельзя. Скорее всего, инспектор пришел один, а остальные – приспешники Дэвенпорта. 

– Ты, сукин сын, – тишину резко нарушает такой знакомый голос. Из горла против воли вырывается отчаянный всхлип. Джон.

Дэвенпорт лишь смеется:

– Ты, должно быть, его альфа. Слышишь, как он хнычет? – пистолет еще сильнее вдавливается в кожу. – Итак, вот мои требования. Все вы сейчас уйдете, а я немного проедусь с этой сучкой. И когда я буду уверен, что за мной нет погони, я подумаю о том, чтобы вернуть его вам. Не отстанете – всажу пулю ему в череп. 

– Ватиканские камеи! – вдруг раздается рык Джона, и Шерлок уже знает на уровне инстинкта, что это значит. Колени подгибаются сами собой, и он падает, словно мешок с камнями, на землю, заставляя Дэвенпорта вскрикнуть от удивления. Считанные мгновения спустя грохочет выстрел, и Дэвенпорт падает около Шерлока. Тот, помедлив, срывает повязку с глаз. 

Дэвенпорт лежит, уставившись в потолок застывшими глазами; густая струйка крови медленно стекает из пулевого отверстия во лбу. Шерлок лишь мельком замечает все это – в следующую секунду Джон уже рядом, осторожно осматривает рану в поисках серьезного повреждения. Убедившись, что опасности нет, он со вздохом облегчения прижимает омегу к себе и, зарывшись носом в спутанные черные кудри, шепчет слова утешения. Джон дрожит, а может, дрожат они оба, но это уже не важно. Шерлок обхватывает руками своего альфу и прижимается еще сильнее.

Лестрейд проходит мимо них к бездвижному телу преступника. Удостоверившись в его смерти, он оборачивается к сидящей на полу паре: 

– Хороший выстрел, Джон, – и, не дожидаясь ответа, уходит. – Донован! 

– Джон, – тихо зовет Шерлок, не желая привлекать чужого внимания. Сейчас ему важен только один человек – тот, кто сейчас обнимает его так крепко. Хоть бы этот миг не кончался... 

Но, к сожалению...

– Шерлок, Боже, как ты меня напугал, – Джон отстраняет его от себя, положив руки на плечи. Но даже такое маленькое расстояние между ними кажется пропастью. Шерлок поднимает взгляд на Джона и внезапно вспоминает, что именно сказал Дэвенпорт. Должно быть, его выдал запах – он меняется как раз на шестой-седьмой неделе. И какая все-таки жестокая ирония – первым узнать о беременности довелось его почти–убийце.

– Я в порядке, – интересно, через сколько времени до Джона дойдут слова преступника? Вряд ли это будет долго. Чувствуя предательский комок в горле, он поспешно скидывает с себя руки Джона и пытается встать. Шерлок не может допустить, чтобы это случилось вот так, когда все его чувства можно легко прочесть по лицу. По крайней мере, у него осталось чувство собственного достоинства. 

– Шерлок? – непонимающе и немного неуверенно спрашивает Джон.

Тот лишь отворачивается. 

– Оставь меня в покое. 

___

 

Шерлоку все-таки удается сделать пару шагов, прежде чем Джон выходит из ступора и догоняет его. 

– О чем ты говоришь, Шерлок? – он мягко берет его за руку. – Что случилось?

Джон смотрит в упор, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то следы наркотиков или чего-то, что могло бы объяснить такое поведение. 

– Ты как всегда смотришь, но не наблюдаешь, – безразличным тоном отвечает Шерлок. – Я жду ребенка, Джон.

Слова, которые, как он надеялся, никогда не слетят с его уст, повисают между ними. Джон, широко раскрыв глаза, делает шаг назад. Шерлоку не приходится долго ждать ответной реакции, он и так уже знает все сам: изогнутая бровь означает удивление, сжатые губы – недовольство, а морщины на лбу – попытку скрыть эмоции. Ничего из этого не обещает хорошей концовки. И на этот раз, когда Шерлок разворачивается и уходит, Джон не пытается его остановить. 

Лестрейд, напротив, не собирается так легко сдаваться. Пробежав мимо застывшего Джона, он останавливается прямо перед детективом, преграждая путь.

– Эй, Шерлок, подожди! Куда ты собрался?

И правда, куда он пойдет? Возвращаться на Бейкер стрит нет смысла – там будет Джон. Сейчас, когда его секрет раскрыли, можно уже не притворяться. 

– Я не знаю, – устало отвечает он.

– Значит так, едем в больницу, – мягко, но настойчиво говорит Лестрейд. – У тебя травма головы, да к тому же ты... Ну... – инспектор украдкой кидает взгляд на его живот. – В общем, тебе надо провериться.

Перспектива не из приятных, но у него теперь нет своего доктора, так что придется ехать. Молча кивнув, он позволяет Лестрейду усадить себя в полицейскую машину. Инспектор отходит к Джону и говорит ему что-то очень тихо, так, чтобы Шерлок не смог услышать или прочитать по губам. Что бы он ни сказал доктору, тот после его слов сжимает кулаки. Наконец, Лестрейд садится в машину и, поглядывая на Шерлока, начинает отъезжать. 

– Ты как? – некоторое время спустя спрашивает он. 

– Нормально, – коротко отвечает Шерлок, мысленно умоляя инспектора просто замолчать. Голова болит ужасно, ему плохо от сильного желания вернуться к Джону. Его тело отказывается принимать тот факт, что альфы нет рядом. 

– Шерлок, – Лестрейд отрывает взгляд от дороги и выразительно смотрит на детектива.

– Джон не хочет детей, – слова вырываются против воли. Он сразу же хочет взять их назад, но менять все уже слишком поздно. На этот раз инспектор схватывает быстро: с сочувствием взглянув на него, он переводит взгляд на дорогу. Шерлок отворачивается к окну, игнорируя пощипывание в глазах. Если Лестрейд сейчас скажет хоть что-нибудь, то получит двойную порцию оскорбляющей дедукции. К счастью, поездка проходит в полном молчании.


	4. Chapter 4

Медсестры не отстают от него, узнав, что их пациент – похищенная беременная омега. Его оскорбления и возражения пропускают мимо ушей. Медсестра просто терпеливо улыбается и продолжает все так же зашивать рану на виске. Даже после того, как Шерлок сообщает ей об ее интрижке с врачом, она лишь похлопывает его по плечу и выходит. Лестрейд стоит в дверях, с трудом сдерживая смех. 

Наконец, заходит доктор. 

– Поздравляю вас, вы и правда беременны, – он переводит взгляд на медкарточку. Шерлоку так и хочется что-нибудь съязвить. – Ваш срок – примерно семь недель, мистер Холмс. Я бы порекомендовал сделать УЗИ, чтобы убедиться, что ребенок в порядке. Обычно мы дожидаемся прихода альфы, вы... не знаете, когда ваш придет?

Шерлок уже придумал целую речь, после которой его просто обязаны выгнать из больницы, но вдруг раздается знакомый голос: 

– Я здесь, доктор. 

Шерлок так и остается сидеть с открытым ртом, а вся речь мигом вылетает из головы.

– А, прекрасно! Я доктор Смит. 

– Доктор Джон Ватсон, – они обмениваются рукопожатием, а Шерлок все еще думает, кажется ему все это или нет? – Как он? Все будет хорошо?

– Да, конечно. У него просто небольшое сотрясение, и я хотел, чтобы он остался на ночь у нас, но так как вы и сами врач, то сможете за ним присмотреть. Только сделаем УЗИ, – улыбнувшись в последний раз, он поспешно выходит из палаты. Внезапно, Шерлок осознает, что остался наедине с Джоном. Мало того, что Джон скоро уйдет от него, так теперь им придется еще и говорить об этом.

Черт.

Джон некоторое время изучает карточку, затем кладет ее обратно на тумбочку. Когда он поднимает взгляд на Шерлока, в его глазах стоит странный блеск. 

– Позволь мне посмотреть. 

Шерлок невольно вздрагивает, и рука Джона, тянущаяся к нему, замирает на полпути. 

– Не надо, – умоляюще просит Шерлок. Он даже не знает, зачем говорит все это. Но по мягкому и чуть грустному взгляду Джона очевидно, что тот как раз имеет представление. 

– Шерлок, нам надо поговорить. 

Лучше бы медсестры остались в палате. Всяко лучше, чем сидеть и слушать все это. 

– Не вижу смысла в разговоре. 

– В этом как раз и проблема, – Джон внимательно смотрит на него. – Скажи, Шерлок, ты любишь меня?

– Да, – отвечает он практически машинально. Это одна из немногих вещей, над которыми ему не приходится раздумывать. Это просто и естественно. Но почему Джон спрашивает? Шерлок поднимает голову, чтобы получше изучить выражение его лица. Слабая улыбка говорит, что Джон знает о правдивости его ответа. Дышать стало чуть легче. 

– И ты мне не изменял?

– Что? – Шерлок ошарашено смотрит на него. Джон усмехается:

– Я знаю, что нет, просто должен был спросить. Твоя течка прошла в Париже, да и трогать себя ты мне не разрешал, – его улыбка затухает. – И тем более ты все так же пахнешь мной, так же как и малыш.

Шерлок обвивает руки вокруг живота и поворачивается на другую сторону. В голосе Джона он не слышит злости, но она же обязательно должна там быть! Хватит себя обманывать, решает Шерлок. Джон просто должен уйти. 

– Дело в том, – продолжает Джон необычно нежным тоном, – что я никак не мог понять твое поведение до сих пор, – он аккуратно берет Шерлока за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза. У Джона они совершенно необыкновенного синего цвета, Шерлок никогда не мог в точности определить, какого. – Как давно ты узнал о беременности?

– Примерно пару недель назад, – слабо отвечает он.

– Я так и думал, – вздыхает Джон, поглаживая острую скулу. Даже сейчас они его очаровывают. – Почему ты не сказал мне? 

Слова никак не хотят выходить наружу. Шерлок проводит языком по губам, пытается заговорить, но в горле стоит ком, так что он просто устремляет взгляд на Джона. Моменты, в которые ему было по-настоящему страшно, можно по пальцам пересчитать, но он все же никогда не боялся так сильно. Что-то вероятно отражается на его лице, потому что в следующую секунду Джон поджимает губы и чуть сильнее берет его за подбородок, не забывая при этом успокаивающее поглаживать по щеке. 

– Шерлок, – говорит он тихо. – Ты хочешь этого ребенка?

– Да, – слово, наконец, вырывается, и Холмс не может остановиться. – Но я знаю, что ты не хочешь, так что ты... Ты просто уходи. Не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, – Шерлок отодвигается как можно дальше от Джона и его теплой руки, без которой так холодно; он прижимает коленки к груди, желая как можно скорее спрятать лицо. Невозможно описать то, что чувствует Шерлок, когда слышит удаляющиеся шаги. В первый раз в жизни он может с точностью описать, что такое истинное отчаяние.


	5. Chapter 5

– Ты идиот.

Голос, раздавшийся прямо у Шерлока над головой, заставляет его вздрогнуть и резко вздохнуть. Уникальный запах чая, ружейного масла, антисептика и джема, перемешанный с запахом дома, окутывает его, словно теплое одеяло, проникая в самые затаенные уголки души и тела. Шерлок расслабляется почти бессознательно – его инстинкты чувствуют близость альфы. У него не хватает сил им воспротивиться, когда Джон снова заставляет поднять взгляд. Вместо того, чтобы выйти за дверь, он просто обошел кровать. 

Он с удивлением наблюдает, как Джон осматривает швы на лбу. Удовлетворенно кивнув, он произносит: 

– Он тебя сильно ударил. Я даже удивлен, что ты остался в сознании, – в тоне его легкость, но глаза выдают. Защитник. – Хорошо, что я застрелил мерзавца. 

– Джон? – по-детски непонимающий и тихий вопрос. Джон только открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но его останавливает стук в дверь. 

– Здравствуйте, – в дверях появляется высокая девушка. – Вы на УЗИ?

– Да–да, – отвечает Джон. 

– Прекрасно. Меня зовут Мария, я проведу процедуру, – она закатывает в комнату кресло-коляску. Шерлок смеривает ее взглядом, но без лишних слов садится в него. Обычно, он бы поднял скандал, утверждая, что и сам прекрасно дойдет, но в этот раз он больше боится за ребенка, чем за свою репутацию. 

Мария отвозит его на этаж выше, Джон тихо следует за ними. В комнате он опускается на кровать, положив ноги на подставки на разных концах постели. Не то чтобы удобно. Доктор, однако, не моргнув, усаживается на стул напротив.

– Мы будем делать внутренний ультразвук, мистер Холмс, – объясняет она тихим и спокойным голосом. – Вы почувствуете небольшое давление у прохода, может быть немного холодно. Я попрошу вас расслабиться. Постарайтесь не зажиматься. Спешить нам некуда, так что будем делать столько времени, сколько вам будет удобно. 

Шерлок устремляет взгляд в потолок, не сумев сдержать резкий вдох, почувствовав холодное касание. Его начинает покрывать мелкая дрожь. Рука обхватывает его сжатый кулак – открыв глаза, он с удивлением замечает стоящего рядом Джона. Тот смотрит на Марию, в то время как та наблюдает за экраном, чуть-чуть изменяя угол для лучшего обзора. Она не хмурится, не так, как если бы она увидела что-то плохое. Некоторое время спустя она с улыбкой поворачивается к ним.

– Хорошие новости: ребенок выглядит отлично, – говорит она. – Я не вижу никаких повреждений. Вы должны прийти к нам снова на сроке в двенадцать недель, но сейчас все у вас хорошо. Вы бы хотели послушать сердцебиение? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, она нажимает на кнопку.

Маленькое сердце бьется быстро и часто, и Шерлоку становится трудно дышать. Джон сжимает его руку до боли. Мария, взглянув на пару, тихо выходит, позволяя им побыть вдвоем. Шерлок поднимается на локти, не в силах оторвать взгляд от экрана монитора. Он знал, что рано или поздно это должно было случиться, но видеть реальное доказательство... Это ведь из-за этого маленького сочетания его–и–Джона он так переживал и волновался все это время; это его он защищал от Дэвенпорта и его сообщников. 

Его ребенок – их ребенок. И Шерлок хочет воспитывать его вместе с Джоном.

___

– Шерлок? – тепло и с капелькой удивления зовет Джон, вырывая из мыслей. – Дорогой, ты плачешь! 

Он, плачет? Сама мысль звучит абсурдно. Только он собирается это озвучить, как замечает затуманившееся зрение и мокрый холод на щеках. Джон вздыхает и садится на край кровати. Положив руку Шерлоку на живот, он начинает мягко массировать, забравшись пальцами под больничный халат. Сквозь серьезное выражение его лица Шерлок не может разглядеть большее. Хорошо это или плохо, он не знает. 

– Джон, – начинает Шерлок. 

– Нет, – тихо говорит он, почти неслышно за громким стуком сердца. – Сейчас моя очередь говорить, а твоя – слушать. Шерлок, когда мы впервые встретились, ты дал знать предельно ясно, что не хочешь серьезных отношений. Поэтому я держался в стороне, до тех пор, пока ты не изменил решение. Я всегда старался оставить за тобой право выбора. Ты мой омега, и я обязан защищать и любить тебя, я должен быть уверен, что ты счастлив. Поэтому я хочу извиниться. 

Он ожидал многого, но точно не этого.

– Извиниться? – медленно повторяет он, думая, не слишком ли много ему дали обезболивающего. Вероятность галлюцинаций очень высока.

– Да. Прости меня, Шерлок. Плохо же я выполнял свой долг, если ты мог хоть на секунду предположить, что я не хочу этого малыша.

Шерлок все так же молча смотрит на него. Кажется, его мозгу потребовалась вечность на обработку услышанного. Может, для обычных людей это нормально. Это не очень приятно. Взглянув на свой живот, он встречается взглядом с Джоном. 

– Но... ты сказал...

– Я знаю, что я сказал. Но я думал тогда, что это ты не хочешь заводить детей. Я сделал ошибку, не спросив тебя. Ты тоже ошибся, когда подумал, что мое мнение не изменилось за эти два года. Я люблю тебя. Я хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой была семья. Не знаю, как ты мог считать, что я думаю иначе.

– Но я считал, что... – слова не сходят с губ. Он всегда пытался обуздать свою ревность; Джон – хороший альфа, он всегда был выгодной партией как для омеги, так и для беты, поэтому Шерлоку было сложно убедиться, что выбор доктора пал на него. Даже сейчас его иногда посещают мысли, что Джон выбрал его только как лекарство от скуки и неиссякаемый источник адреналина. 

– Ты уверен, что хочешь... именно со мной? – неуверенно произносит он.

– Абсолютно, – отвечает Джон без тени сомнения. – Только с условием, что отныне, если тебя что-то волнует, ты говоришь об этом мне, а не держишь в секрете. Не только ты не умеешь читать мысли, – он улыбается такой родной кривоватой улыбкой.

Шерлок улыбается в ответ, чувствуя себя идиотом за то, что не додумался до всего раньше. Но с Джоном всегда так: он – один из тех немногих людей, которые способны удивлять его каждый день. Поэтому он не может полностью доверять своим выводам. 

– Прости, – шепчет он.

– Все хорошо, – говорит Джон, обнимая Шерлока. – Я люблю тебя.

Наслаждаясь звуком сердцебиения, он кладет голову Джону на плечо. Сейчас он чувствует себя по–настоящему счастливым. Это не новое чувство, нет, оно просто никогда не было настолько сильным. Он закрывает глаза и придвигается ближе. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Джон.


End file.
